Cemented
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Fluttershy's compassion overwhelms her common sense, and she thieves Discord's statuette from the grounds. Will she revive the hideous monster, or will she come to realize that her kindness could potentially harm herself?


Cemented

Summary: Fluttershy's compassion overwhelms her common sense, and she thieves Discord's statuette from the grounds. Will she revive the hideous monster, or will she come to realize that her kindness could potentially harm herself?

English Friendship/Hurt/Comfort Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words: Fluttershy

**a/n: **I'll be honest, and say that I was inspired by the amazing story "Tears For The Devil", dealing with Fluttershy and Discord. (If you haven't read it, click that little back button and do, it's fantastic!) Anyway, this is a one-shot with a different perspective of Fluttershy's compassion for all living creatures. Not much to say, expect that if you don't review, I'll release Meanie Pie, Flutter-Bitch, and Twilight Snapple. =D!

In the midnight obscurity, two indistinguishable silhouettes sauntered over the horizon, nothing more than ordinary antelope to the enervated pony eye. No being was present to witness the crime, for they were slumbering beneath the secure bliss of their dreams, oblivious to the pegasus trotting down the brick pathway. It had been quite the lengthy trip, rendering the mare near exhausted, and with the excess weight atop her flank, she could scarcely place a hoof in front of the other.

Boiling tears glossed the butter yellow pegasus's cyan eyes, both from the excruciation of concrete lacerations and from the wounds on her heart. She would typically never even consider thieving from royal property, especially an item of such horrific value. This impulsive journey to Canterlot challenged each of her beliefs, yet, at the same time, corresponded with her natural compassion perfectly. Not so the case with the statuette she was carting through the vacant streets, shuddering in the breeze.

Fluttershy had assured herself that she loathed the creature. But it was unfeasible to abhor any living organism when you were as benevolent as Fluttershy. She pitied him, privately, whilst her friends jeered at his fate and celebrated Equestria's restoration to harmony. Fluttershy feigned allayment, giggling along with them, even though she was shattering on the inside.

It had transformed her into an eerie opposite, a spirit that existed on the reverse side of the mirror, always battling to emerge. Discord had not created another Fluttershy; he had simply grasped her tangible fury in his claws and portrayed it. Somepony not afeared, or timid, or indecisive. No, Fluttershy was the intrepid Rainbow Dash that everypony yearned to be, bold, brash, holding the key to _anything._

That monstrosity filled her with guilt as well. Contemplating what he coerced her to do to her friends caused Fluttershy to consider bucking the effigy off her hide and galloping away from this nightmare. Purposely injuring them all-Spike, Twilight Sparkle-it scorched her throat at the mere thought. Discord nearly obliterated her life and herself. She should scoff at him, snigger at his eternal paralyzation.

Fluttershy continued cantering.

Ponyville was fast approaching, an array of consoling illumination dotting the horizon and the atmosphere permeated with the scent of baking goods. Fluttershy wept, leaving scarlet hoof prints on the loam path, occasionally flexing her wings in futile attempt to hover off the earth. She had soared a majority of the trip to Canterlot, her feathers in no condition to carry her home again. Her neurons twisted themselves into knots, each muscle roaring in agony, tendons tangling until she feared they would snap.

Discord was secure, restrained by a makeshift rope system that took quite some time to establish. Fluttershy desired to shake him off, perhaps blaming his absence on another, freeing her conscience. Sympathy for creatures did not exclude Discord, unfortunately, and she just wanted to at least release him from stone. Nobody deserved this sort of consequence.

She didn't represent the Element of Kindness for nothing.

Twilight Sparkle had awakened moments before the vermillion dawn, gazing out her enormous bedroom window with bleary violet eyes. She was astonished to perceive what resembled Fluttershy racing towards her woodland cottage. There was a parcel strapped onto her rear, unrecognizable in the shadows. The lavender unicorn was certain that it wasn't what she imagined it was, and chuckled at her hasty assumption.

Although, no matter the sensibility she charged into the image, Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but think that it had the distinct outline of Discord.

:::::

Angel had seen his affectionate owner burst into unexpected bouts of rage, but these outbursts were typically brief and proceeded by rapid apologies. Now, she was practically hysterical, pacing before the granite figure of a hodgepodge beast, muttering under her breath, trembling like a dead leaf in the December gales. The rabbit cautiously bound forward, abandoning the carrot he had been gnawing on, laying a tender paw on her front appendage.

Fluttershy yelped at the sudden sensation, kicking her limbs and sending Angel back a few feet. The poor mammal rose shakily, eliciting a pathetic squeak that sent tears trekking down Fluttershy's cheeks, wracked with sobs. Discord was causing her to harm her closest friends once more. Why keep him? Why, why, **WHY?**

"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy uttered, nuzzling Angel's furry neck, "I-I don't know what's gotten into me." He tilted his chin, staring up with glassy eyes that sent Fluttershy spiraling, collapsing on the floor in sheer hysteria. "I just want him out! I didn't want to bring him in, b-but, oh, he turned to stone! I was changed into stone too, one-one time, and I was heavy and cold." Twin rivulets poured from her shut eyes, the globules cascading down Discord's frigid body.

"Angel, I want it all to stop."

It was quite a sight for Twilight Sparkle. Grounding to a cessation, the mare gazed upon Fluttershy coiled on the ground, Angel patting her back, and Discord, splattered with Fluttershy's tears. "Fl-Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle stammered in confusion, taking a tentative step backwards when the pegasus's head snapped up. "What's going-?"

"Twilight, you've got to get him away! Break him, put him back in the gardens, just please! He has to get out of my mind!" Twilight wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's throat, burying her snout into her soft, candy mane. "Discord, I-I feel him, he's still here inside of me. He wants to control me, wants to make me angry again, and I want to hate him, oh, I do! But, I also feel so _sorry _for him, being all alone!"

Twilight Sparkle swallowed, unable to find the words to speak, for the first time in her life. Consoling poor Fluttershy proved to be a trying task, especially since Discord himself was the subject. She had felt him as well, the transitory period of grayness and depression, until Celestia's letters arrived. It astounded Twilight that Fluttershy had resorted to stealing, out of the pure insanity that threatened to destroy her. "Fluttershy, shh…it's all right, it's okay."

Hiccupping, Fluttershy raised her head, aspiring for her friend to comprehend the complicated anguish Discord had caused her. "No Twilight, it won't be all right. He'll just keep haunting me until I-I…I hurt everypony else!" Her fur was slick, and her eyes were cracked with augmented crimson veins that struck her unrecognizable.

Twilight Sparkle was abruptly washed over with an outlandish idea, extending to her full height. "Fluttershy, what if I freed Discord for a moment, just a moment? Would you be able to tell him what you need too?" Fluttershy cowered, casting her vision towards Discord, at his tortured expression, the terror enlarging his eyes, and nodded abashedly.

Inhaling deeply, the unicorn reared back, her horn glowing with a faint amethyst luminescence that increased, the air pulsating with the energy emitted from the apex of her skull. It took every ounce of her being, swirling from the magic within her, and while straining to free Discord, Twilight Sparkle fretted over whether Discord would flee or stay.

The piecemeal individual respired, his shell softening, yet not crumbling, coating Discord's body like a robust glue. He twitched, glancing wildly about the scope before his eyes landed on the two figures before him. Remembrance. Discord recalled hypnotizing them, constraining them to carry out his malicious plots, and leaned in, grinning. "Twilight Sparkle, do tell. Why free me? Haven't had enough?"

Fluttershy stamped her petite hoof, narrowing her cyan eyes at Discord, who stiffly turned his lengthy neck. "No! Don't insult my friend! You did enough of that before we petrified you! I can't believe I actually…cared about you." She mournfully lowered her head, leaving Discord awestruck at the pegasus's sudden bravery without the aid of hypnosis. "I do care about you. I care about everypony. You can't be all bad…can you?"

"Look, it's fun making chaos," Discord stated, losing an iota of valor at Fluttershy's tearful imploration. "There's nothing wrong with being bad. I don't need a silly pony to care about me." He struggled to turn his position, but was rooted to his spot, instead averting Fluttershy's gaze. Discord was having difficulty convincing himself that he did not need the kindness of a sniveling little pegasus to survive.

After centuries of being despised, it was almost nice to have somepony sympathize with him.

"Discord, you owe Fluttershy an apology," Twilight Sparkle admonished like a stern mother, "you made her worry until her mane fell out." Discord scoffed, slowly folding his awkward arms over his chest, although he snuck a glimpse back at Fluttershy. He wouldn't say that he was sorry to her, considering she just carried him halfway across Equestria to only be freed for a few minutes. If she was having a mental issue, then that was her ordeal, not his.

"Sorry."

It was scarcely audible. Discord mentally slapped himself, wondering why, after all the time he spent assuring himself, he actually apologized to her. Fluttershy was not worthy of his mercy, even if she did confess that she honestly felt empathy. Oh, well. Once he was stone, Discord would completely forget for another millennium. Maybe Fluttershy's future offspring would actually have backbones.

Fluttershy sniffled, a faint smile gracing her lips, approaching his progressively solidifying form and brushing her cheek against his side tenderly. The consciousness of Fluttershy's gentle touch reached through his rigid façade, igniting some icy emotion within Discord that paralyzed him without the spell. As he stiffened, the pegasus stroked his exposed torso that was growing chill beneath her sore hoof. "D-does it…hurt?"

Ah, the little wimp deserved a lie. "Nah. Just like falling asleep. Like a dream." Discord was raking a claw softly through her roseate mane when it froze, and was turned to stone with a faint ruby hue coating his indifferent heart.

Twilight Sparkle was aware that Discord had fabricated a fib about the process, but this did not faze Fluttershy. The unicorn embraced her friend once more before ambling to the cottage door. The last scene she saw was the yellow pegasus snuggled safely at Discord's feet, a stone tear forever stuck in his eye.


End file.
